


Office Rendezvous

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: "Mmm, Steve, if we start this, our food will get cold.""I don't care if you don't," Steve answers her lowly, hands roaming across her sides, down her body."Maybe... maybe cold food isn't so bad," she rationalizes as a moan escapes her lips.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Office Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalsnowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/gifts).



> It's my first smut so I apologise in advance 😭✌️

_Friday, Oct 20th, 1950_

Peggy glances at the clock, sighing when she sees it’s already quarter past seven.

She hears a knock on her door. “It’s open,” she yells.

Instead of another agent, she sees Steve.

“Steve, what are you doing here? I told you I’d be working late,” she gets up from her desk chair, greeting him with a light kiss.

“I brought you food, that’s what I’m doing,” Steve replies as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“Steve, you didn’t have to do this for me. I could’ve just gotten leftovers out of the fridge. I mean, we’re still trying to weed out some of the HYDRA agents, and-”

"I know, I know. But that Italian place you like had the weekly special, so... surprise?"

Peggy's lips curl into a small smile. "I suppose that was thoughtful of you. I don't suppose you brought anything to drink?"

"I’m way ahead of you, Peg. I got your favorite," Steve says, reaching into a brown paper bag and handing her a Dr. Pepper. 

"I never said it was my favorite, I said it was the least disgusting," Peggy says, popping the cap off her soda.

"Yeah, but that's Peggy-speak for 'my favorite'." Steve points out.

Peggy shrugs. "It's better than the other soft drinks out there. Remember when you had me try Fanta?" she asks with a grimace.

"Oh, you mean when you spat it out on my face? How could I forget?" Steve cringes.

"Okay, that is not my fault, I was laughing at something. And secondly, it was only a few drops, at most."

"Was not," Steve retorts playfully.

"Was too!"

"What are you working on?" Steve asks as he walks up behind Peggy. He places a hand on the small of her back, his touch light, and Peggy's heart skips a beat.

"I'm just working on a difficult case, it's, um..." She couldn't stop thinking about his hand. What would it feel like to be touched like that elsewhere? So soft, but firm.

"What sort of case?" Steve asks.

"A frustrating one."

Steve hums and presses himself against her back. Strong arms wrap around her waist she could feel his breath tickling the nape of her neck. He presses a soft kiss to her neck.

She shivers. “Is there something you need, Captain Rogers?” she asks, pretending to be unaffected.

“Just watching you work,” Steve murmurs.

“Uh-huh,” She replies, attempting to focus on her papers. “Watching me work while you feel me up?”

“I would _never_ , Peg.” Steve says, a mock-offended tone in his voice. “I’m ashamed you’d even think that.”

Peggy snickers. “Right, because this hasn’t happened before.” 

“It definitely hasn’t happened in your office before.” Steve points out, pulling her closer to him.

“Touche. But-” Her words are all but lost as he nips at her neck. She stifles a moan, refusing to lose this game. 

“You were saying?” Steve snickers. 

“I don’t remember,” She mumbles, turning around to kiss him. 

The kiss starts out innocent enough, but quickly grows more heated, leaving them both wanting more.

"Mmm, Steve, if we start this, our food will get cold."

"I don't care if you don't," Steve answers her lowly, hands roaming across her sides, down her body. 

"Maybe... maybe cold food isn't so bad," she rationalizes as a moan escapes her lips.

He kisses her in response, breaking away far too soon and leaving her high and dry. "Well, then, I think you're way overdressed."

"You first," she whispers, shuddering as his hand cups her breast through her bra.

They part for a brief few seconds as he tears his sweater and shirt off, resuming kissing as soon as he's done. She runs her hands over his sculpted abs, feeling his smooth skin.

Before long, she’s pressed against the wall, panting slightly, eyes half-lidded.

He works on the buttons on her shirt, pressing languid kisses along her jawline, the hollow of her throat, her collarbone.

It feels wrong to be doing this in her office, which makes it all the more exciting.

He tosses her shirt in the slowly growing pile of clothes, and his teeth graze her ear, making her moan lightly. She tugs at his belt impatiently, kissing him with fervor.

“Where are we doing this?” Steve breathes, his fingers playing with the waistband of her skirt. 

“Right here, against the wall,” she says in a breathy whine.

“Yeah?” He hitched her skirt up over her hip, leaving her upper thighs exposed to the cool air and she shivered. His hand moved lower, fingers brushing over the fabric of her panties and she shivered again for entirely different reasons. “You’re already wet for me and I haven’t even touched you,” he says in a tone of voice that gives her goosebumps.

“I could say the same thing about you,” she says, brushing her thigh against his crotch, earning a quiet groan from him.

He practically tears her skirt off, leaving her in just her bra and panties. 

“Like what you see?” she asks coyly, hooking her fingers in her panties. She makes a slow, deliberate show, pulling them down slowly.

“You know I do,” he mutters, lifting her a bit so she could wrap her legs around his. 

He kisses her as buries himself inside of her, and they both part with a moan.

“Oh, Steve,” she gasps, her nails digging into his back, leaving small half-moon indents. “Faster,”

He gladly obliges, delving deeper with each thrust.

This angle feels different to the both of them, feels so much deeper somehow. 

“Oh, God, Steve-” She moans incoherently, and Steve can’t help but admire the way her lips ever so slightly part as she moans his name.

He picks up the pace, chasing his own release as well as her’s.

“Steve, I-I’m close,” she pants. “I need-”

“‘M close too, Peg,” He whispers in her ear, his thrusts becoming erratic. “ _Shit_ -, Peg-come for me,” 

She clenches around him as her climax comes, and a few moments later, Steve grunts loudly, hips stuttering as he reaches his own. They pant, forehead to forehead.

“I love you,” Peggy says, blissfully.

“Love you too, Peggy.”

They stay that way for a bit, both of them catching their breath. before hearing the main building’s doors open.

Steve and Peggy exchange a deer-caught-in-headlights look, staying quiet and waiting with bated breath.

A few unaware agents chatter amongst themselves, grabbing whatever they needed before leaving again.

The couple laughs breathlessly, and Peggy eases herself off of him.

“I ah...I think my legs might be asleep,” Peggy says, wobbling a bit.

“Sorry,” Steve winces. “Was I too rough?”

“Don’t be sorry, darling. I quite enjoyed it.” Peggy says, smoothly.

The two of them get re-dressed lazily. 

“So...you still wanna work?” Steve asks. 

Peggy sighs. “...No, I’m far too tired at this point. Let’s go home and reheat our dinner.”

“Agreed,” Steve says, offering Peggy her coat. “Besides, you can always finish this on Monday.”

“True,” Peggy shrugs. “You know, after dinner, perhaps we could do this again. Preferably, on a bed. My back is killing me.” Peggy complains.

“Deal,” Steve says, wrapping his arm around Peggy’s shoulder, ready to walk home.

“That was fun, though,” Peggy says as they walk home. “We should do it again.”

”You certainly wouldn’t have to ask me twice,” Steve responds, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EmbarrassedElephant and crystalsnowflakes for helping me write this! I owe them big time because I was completely lost writing this.  
> The ending's a little abrupt but...uh, idk I just wanted to finish this lmaooo


End file.
